It's Okay
by Candicehrt
Summary: Jacobs had Edward baby during the summer. Nobody know how it happen but they just excepted it. Bella is oblivious to the whole situation because she doesn't know about the child. Will everything be just fine or will it crumble at their feet.
1. My boy

**Hello people. Just trying to do a Twilight story for the first time. Hopefully you enjoy. Yes I know I am suppose to be working on PPNS but damn I am a . Shame on me. Well I hope this makes up for it. XD. Um I don't know what I'm going to do with this story but it came to my mine and now I am typing it. Each chapter will not be more than 1000-2000 words. I like to read but I hate typing too much**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight gang.**

Jacobs POV

The sight before me was so hard to look at. It was both amusing and annoying to watch. Maybe if the girl didn't try to hard, she would get what she wants. But then again she could be in the most sluttiest outfit and i don't think it would affect the leech.

Bella was kissing him, but was trying to deepen it. Edward told her not to because it may make him more horny then he already was. I had to snort at that. Edward eyes flickered to me for a moment, I raised an eyebrow.

"Bella come on. I ain't got all day." She narrowed her eyes at me as if I interrupted something.

"Jacob, hold on." She turned to the leech. "You going to come over tonight?" She asked.

"I don't know Bella, I'll try." He responded. That made her frown.

"Alright." She gave him one last hug.

I kept eye contact with the leech as Bella walked towards my car. Once she was inside, he smirked at me. I nodded and got in the car. Then he was gone. Bella was sighing next to be. I knew why she was making that noise but I had to be a friend and ask.

"So you don't wanna hang with me, or something?" I joke.

"Of course not Jay, but Edward has seem so distant lately." she said.

She didn't know the half of it. I know the reason but its not really my place to tell her. If Edward would just stop smirking for one moment and take it seriously, maybe the situation wouldn't be so bad. I feel as though my stress level is going up everyday. I can't wait to get home.

"Are you sure, its not just your imagination running wild again Bells?" I say with a laugh. My hand were gripping the wheel.

She gives me a stern look as I pull up to the stop light. I hold up my hands. "So, what are we going to see?" she said.

"Whatever you want to see." I sigh as I pull into the movie theater's parking lot.

She puts on a thinking face. Its funny to look at. "I say 'Moon of the New' ".

"Bella are you kidding me. The movie is such a freaking chick flick." I said while getting out of the car. She gets out to and we walk to the entrance. This place has changed again, now its full of the "Moon of the New" crap and just last week I was here seeing "Up". Man that old man was funny.

"You asked, I chose so deal" She said. Taking me out of my thoughts. I shake my head and we wait in line.

_2 hours later_

I'm rubbing my eyes as we move toward the exit. "Jacob that movie was the best thing ever made! So much love and " She said twirling around in front of my car. I roll my eyes. Like I said before that was a straight up chick flick and it was pure piece of crap. I mean really two clicks fighting over some scrawny, pathetic, egotistical boy. If you're going to fight at like make the prize worth the fight. Plus the bullshit he was spilling about not being able to choose. Dumb-ass. The girls could have ran off and had a fem baby.

"Jacob, are you going to start the car?" Bella said next to me.

I rub my face, bring myself out of my rant. "Of course Bells." I start up the car and back out. Once we are on the main road I speak.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yea, but I'll wait untill I get home. I don't want my dad to trip over nothing when I get home." She leaned back, crossing her arms in the process. "Wake me up when you are in front of my house, kay?" She said, closing her eyes.

"Kay Bella"

I miss doing things like this. Just going to the movies at any moments. Its seems as if my world has been revolving around my responsibilities lately. I feel as though I haven't been myself. That I am losing Jacob Black. But I should stop, I am making my responsibilities sounds as if it is a prison sentence. It is very far from that. I make a left going down Bella's street and stop at her home. I just look at her for a moment, thinking. I smile and shake her awake.

"Hey wake up" She groans. "Up Ms. Swan." I pinch her. She wakes up swinging but I catch her fist.

"Its nice to see that you are up. You are home mi lady" I say letting go of her. She laughs.

"Thanks servent." She said still laughing. "Thanks for a fun night." She gets out of the car and leans on the window.

"I am to please" I say.

She smiles. "Are you okay Jacob?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She shakes her head.

"I don't know. You just seem off. Plus you still have told me what you did over the summer."

I tense up but she doesn't notice. "I told you already. I shall tell you later" She accepts the answer not wanting to start a fight with me.

"Alright Jay but you will tell me sooner or later. G'night." She waves to me as she walks to her door. I wait for her to get inside before pulling off and driving home. I had a fun night. Can't wait to tell dad about it. My stomach is starting to rumble, hopefully dad or somebody cooked. My phone starts to vibrate and the _Backyardigans'_ theme song starts to play.

"Hello?" I say already knowing who it is.

"Daddy, are you coming home soon?" I hear my son's voice.

"Of course Jayden, I am on my way now. But why are you still up is the question."

"Oh Grandpa said I could stay up and wait for you to come home."

"Why would he and he knows your bed time?"

"Oh because he loves me very much."

"Yeah right."

"Daddy! Papa stopped by earlier and took me out for ice cream."

"That's good but tell me about it when I get home, I pulling into the driveway now."

"Yeah!!" I hear the phone drop, so I hang up. I get out of the car and see my son running toward me in his footy pajamas. I pick him up as I lock my car up for the night. While rubbing his head, I think about Bella's question earlier. I look at my son and think.

**_This is the reason why I can't tell you what i did over the summer._**

**

* * *

**

Okay so that was the first chapter of the my first twilight. Hope that you enjoyed.

R&R please. Tell me you honest opinions.


	2. Mines too

**Thank you so freaking much for the reviews. I didn't think I would get such great feedback as I did. I love you all and I hope that ya'll will love this chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Ugh!**

**Jacobs Pov**

After Jayden told me that he had a bath earlier, I told him to go to bed. He whined and whined but I told him no and tucked him in. In a few moments he was already knocked out. Its cute when kids whine even when they know that they are tired. I've gotten used to that in the last few months when he started talking. I go into my room and take a seat in the computer chair. Resting my face in my hands, I think about how my life has played out in the last few months.

Living my life as a teen, have sex with a vampire a few times and end up pregnant. Like what kind of male werewolf would think they would end up with a kid. But I should be happy I didn't end up with a litter. Still thinking about how this all came to be makes me feel like I am in a dream that I just can't wake up from. I love Jayden but the stress of this may end up killing me in the long run. I still can't get over the fact that I have a 5 month year old kid but he has the body of a one year old. Carlisle explained that it was normal for a offspring of a vampire to have a fast growth spurt at a young age but since he is half werewolf that process isn't so advance.

I take a deep breath as I held for the shower. After that's done I put on a pair of basketball shorts and a muscle top. I pull my hair into a high ponytail and I am about to lay down but I get a smell of something familiar.

"Hello Jacob" He spoke as he sat on my desk. I roll my eyes but greeted him back. "Is Jayden in bed?" He inquired.

"Since he's not next to me or yelling daddy daddy. I guess he is." I say sarcastically.

He smiled. "That's good to know. Sleep is very good for someone is age."

"I know. I've read enough parenting books to know everything. From the nose running to the botty training."

"Have you started yet?"

I look at him. "What? Are you serious? He is five months." Oh my goodness. I am not teaching him this. It is all you Edward.

"If thats how you feel. I will do the potty training." I sigh in relief. I was stubborn to learn to used the toliet at that age and I didn't want to go through that with Jayden. "I bet you were cute though. Even with the stubbornness" Edward said. I almost forgot he was here.

"What do you want? Its late and I had to deal with _Bella_ shouldn't you be at her window instead of mine right now." I say bitterly.

"She is not the mother of my child." He shot back.

I lean against my headboard. "Whatever." I don't look at him.

"Jacob" He is next to me, leaning on my shoulder. I can feel his breath on my neck. "Would me stop breathing make you less uncomfortable" He chuckles. I laugh too but say nothing. I laced our fingers together and he kisses my palm. "Alice and Rosalie want to take Jayden shopping tomorrow." His kisses goes up my arm, stopping at my collalrbone.

"Okay, what time?" His arm slides around my waist. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Hmm, I think they said 2 o'clock." His lays his head on my head.

"I'll have him ready by then."

"I could stay the night and get him ready in the morning while you rest." That sounds nice and Jayden loves to see his papa. I smile at that we sound just like a normal family. "That's because we are. So can I stay with you in your bed or go to the spare bedroom?"

"Spare bedroom Mr. Cullen." I snicker. He frowns. I know how much he loves to sleep next to me but that is not going to happen.

"Jacob. Are we ever going to go back to how things used to be?" He said with his lips against my hand.

I snort. "Edward, we've already had this conversation before."

Edward grabs my face and rubs our noses together. I close my eyes, enjoying his coldness. "Jacob, do you even know how much I miss showing you how much I care for you. To caress your body, to lick every inch of you, to kiss your lips." I open my eyes and we just stare at each other. Jayden has the same color eyes as him. "Plus you gave me the greatest gift I could ever ask for. I love Jayden just as much as I love you"

I blink so I can release myself from that trance I was in. I move back a bit. "Like I said we had this conversation already. Do what I've told you to do and maybe you can have both of us!" I said with more additude.

He smirks. "Oh I will have both of you. My dear Jacob." He rubs our noses together one last time before he walks to the door. He opens the door and walks out but not before whispering _i love you. _

I get under the covers.

_Goodnight Cullen. _

* * *

**The next morning.**

"Oh my goodness where is my little Jay Jay at?" Alice squeals after enter the house with Rosalie. Edward greets them as I'm coming down the stairs with Jayden next to me.

"Aunty Alice" He runs as fast as his little feet will take him into her arms. She swings him around. Rosalie doesn't say anything besides pats him on the head. "Hi Aunty Rosalie" He says with a smile.

"Hey kid." She said.

"Are you ready to go shopping Jay Jay?" Alice said bouncing him up and down. He giggles.

"Yes I am."

"Jayden come here so I can put on your coat." He runs toward me. I button him up with his matching bugs bunny hat. I kiss him on his cheek and he runs to Edward for the same thing. Alice coos over his cuteness for kisses and Rosalie just frowns. "Got a problem with my son wanting kisses from his daddy?"

"Naw he is your spawn. But this should of been done by the time we got his. Its 2:15 now." She said. "Come on kid." He grabs her hand as he waves goodbye to us.

"We'll have him back in a good amount of time." Alice said at the door. Rosalie is saying _no we won't_ in the background. I laugh.

"Naw. Have as much time as you want with him. He likes to be out." She nods and closes the door. Leaving Edward and I alone. I walk into the kitchen and wonder where my dad is.

"He call awhile ago and said he isn't coming over today" I motion my hand for him to continue. "He said something about a boat and Bella's dad." I nodded in understanding. I grab a myself a drink of water from the sink. As I am doing that Edward's arms circle me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to be gone for the day. You won't get to lonely?" He just ignores my question.

"I could use some alone time. What are you going to be doing?" I inquire.

"Don't worry about it but you'll be happy when I get back."

"I bet." I say sarcastically.

He runs his fingers through my hair. "I'll miss you" He whispers in my ear.

"Shouldn't you get..." Before I can finish my sentence he's gone.

_**Fucker**_

**

* * *

**

**_And here is chapter two. I hope that you enjoyed this. _**

**_Please R&R be honest too. _**

**_Have a goodday and happy new year!!!_**


	3. Not ashamed

**Thank you all again for the reviews. I am quite happy to know people like this story. Um i don't know how long I am going to make this. Not very long though, not more that 20 chapters. If that. So here is the third chapter. Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: No owning of twilight for me.**

This week was just like any other annoying week. Nothing much is different except Edward kept to his promise about me being happy when his returned. When he came back he had a cute training potty for Jayden. Now all I am hoping is that Jayden will like it. He likes new things but this is a whole new level for him, I mean damn my hands won't be down there anymore with him on his cute little back. Wow I sound so perverted as his father. Maybe this is a good thing for both Jayden and I.

I hear laughter from Edward upstairs meaning A) He heard my thoughts or B) He is laughing at clapping his hands because he learned so quickly.

"Its both Jacob" I hear Edward say.

_"Shut up"_I yell inside my head from downstairs. He giggles and Jayden starts to laugh with him. I hope he doesn't influence my son too much. I wonder how Jayden will look when he gets older. He looks like me right now but that may change as he gets older. I sigh as I start to walk to the front door. I think to Edward that I am leaving for a while. Instead of phasing I just jog into the forest. Once I am in deep enough I climb a tree.

Taking a deep breath I think about how this whole situation came to be. Like the Edward and I having sex isn't a big deal to me but the fact that I had a child with him just is hard to take in even after 5 months of being a "mother." I love Jayden with all my heart though, he is my heart and soul now. I thought I would wait longer to have a child but being 19 with a kid isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I mean I have so much support from my family and Edward's. The only one that doesn't know is Bella and her family. Tsk, I'm surprise she hasn't found out yet.

Bella is just know wondering how I been and what I did during the summer. Four months into my pregnancy I started to stay inside more. She didn't bother all for the next five months to check out where I was at. Probably for the fact that Edward was with her most of the time to keep her from finding out about it. I can't remember how many times I told him I didn't care if she found out about it but he said that she may put more stress on me if she knew. Once 7 months hit into the pregnancy I could care less about her. All she gave a fuck about was Edward. I just wanted to scream to her _I have been fucking your man for two years and now I am pregnant with his child. _Would have been a funny moment.

A owl hoots in the night as I look up and see the moon a bright gold color. The night is so much like how Edward and I began.

_After a pack meeting, I take a walk down to the beach. I don't know why but I just had an urge to go there and rub my feet in the sand. I lay on my stomach and dig my toes deeper into the warm sand. The water pushes back and forth while wetting the ends of my hair. My hands make a design in the sand but I was alerted to a presence of someone else when he spoke._

_"Hello Jacob." I find no reason to speak to him yet no reason to be rude. _

_"Hello Edward." He smirks and sits down besides me. He kept his distance. _

_"How are you?" He ask. I don't know why he is speaking to me. _

_"I am fine." Just keeping it short and sweet. His smirk widens, he doesn't seem offended that I don't return the question. _

_"Why haven't you been around Bella?" So this is his reason for bothering me. _

_I throw my hair to one side as I look at him. "She doesn't really have the time for me. Now does she?" I say looking dead in his eyes. _

_He tilts his head, returning the stare. "How so?" Oh don't play dumb with me Cullen. _

_"She is always with you but I've gotten used to it. Being with my pack is enough for me." I say. He doesn't respond, just stays silent. While he stays quiet I take this time to take a good look at him. He has a muscle shirt on with swim trunks. His is gorgeous with his muscles being shown and his handsome face. I close my eyes just thinking about what i would do to that body. But as soon as I do I hear him growl. _

_I sit up. "What's your problem?" I ask and once again he says nothing. Big surprise. Even though he is sexy he is an asshole too. While I;m trying to be nice here. I stand up. "Besides why aren't you with Bella?_

_"She is on vacation with her family" He finally says. I make a silent oh with my mouth. I look up at the shy and see the moon a gold bright color and an owl hoots. Why the hell is an owl at a beach? I wonder. I see Edward just staring at the ocean. I look in his direction but instead I see a big wave coming my way. It knocks me off balance and I fall into his lap with a ophf. _

_I sqeeze my hair dry and turn to Edward. He is staring at me with those red eyes as I stare with my brown ones. Without thinking I throw my other leg over straddling him. His hand moves to my waist as our staring continues. _

_I push him down and speak."Lets fuck" A statement that is straight to the point. _

_His fingers are making circles on my waist. "What about Bella?" He ask. _

_"I don't care about her right now. She could be standing there and I would look her dead in the eyes while you are fucking me."_

_He does a real smile, moving closer to me. Lips almost together. "I agree" _

_We kiss and our relationship began._

A shiver runs down my spine for thinking of our first time. Its was so rough and passionate. I take one more look at the moon and make my way home. I know my boys are waiting for me.

As I enter the house Jayden jumps me. Hugging me around the neck.

"Shouldn't you be in bed." I ask.

He pouts. "Papa said I could wait to give you a goodnight hug before going to bed."

"Well now you have. Now go." I hand him to Edward as he takes Jayden to his room. Jayden is still pouting. He is so cute. I hear him come back down while I am in the kitchen.

"How was your alone time?" Edward asked.

I start to peel an apple on the island before answering. "Pretty nice."

"That's good." He said. He rubs our noses together while I am cutting. "I have to go"

I mutter an un huh. I take a bite of the apple as he puts his coat on. Don't see the reason in it but alright Edward. He laughs. I remember finding out that he could read minds and little bit after our first time together.

"Jake" He growl. I shrug my shoulder and look innocent. I walk him to the door. He runs his fingers through my hair, I purr softly. I grab a hold of his jacket and pull him down into a kiss. Just a simple kiss but it expresses how much we love each other. We pull apart. Then he is gone.

I laugh a little after I know he is far away so he doesn't hear my thoughts.

_You may think you have his heart Bella but you don't. Jayden and I do. I'd fuck him in front of you if he didn't ask polity for me now to. Stay with him as long as you like but know this, he won't ever be faithful._

I am not ashamed of myself.

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope this answers some of the questions that some of you may have. I love how Jacob isn't ashamed for sleeping with a guy already in a relationship. (I dont support this in real life thought.)

Be honest in the reviews. Thank you.


	4. Baby baby fuck

**I didn't even realise that I haven't updated since January. I was like wow when I saw that. Very sorry my loyal fans. I want to say that you to all who has review, fav'd, author alerted me. I love you all. I don't know what I am going to do but at the end of this chapter you all shall know and so will I because it shall me ( I am just babbling to much)**

**Onwards_**

**I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

I am brought out of my sleep by the noise of little feet running towards my room. I know the routine. First he looks inside to make sure I am there. Like he is doing now. Then he will tiptoe next to my bed. The floor squeaks but he continues. Then pounce but I grab him mid air. He starts to pout but I kiss him on his chubby cheeks to make it go away. I bring him down towards my chest and under the covers with me.

He starts to have a giggle fit as I tickle him. The laughter dies down when I stop and we rub our noses together. This is one of the moments when I am quite thankful for having Jayden in my life. I lay my head on the pillow before he speaks.

"Good morning daddy" He said while playing with my long hair.

I kiss his cheek again. "Good day Jay"

"Daddy guess what?"

"Hm?"

"I'm 6 months today. Halfz the way to a year!" He say jumping up and down with my hair along with him. (the halfz is not a mistake)

I chuckle and take my hair away from him. "You're right. Half way there." I pick him, putting him on my hips. We walk down the stairs into the kitchen. I put im in the highchair and toss him a book that reads itself. Since he developing faster the normal kids, he would understand things faster and I don't have to waste money on "My baby can read" crap. (A?N no offense to those who have it). I put my hair into a pony tail before looking for my cooking utensils.

"Daddy, will we have a big party for me when I turn one?" He scratches his hair while staring at me.

"Most likely we will but your aunt Alice will probably be in charge of that." I reply with a yawn. I wonder what time it is and see that the clock blinks 11:34am. I think Edward should be popping up soon. I throw some bacon on the pan and give Jayden his bottle.

While cooking I think about Edward. My thoughts always end up back to Edward. But I can't really help with with mini him off to the side sucking on a bottle. I rub my hand over my face. I do wonder about letting him have me again but the possibility of getting pregnant again is to much. Having to go through all of that emotional stress was to much. Plus Jayden my be a angel now but a pure demon while still in the womb. The scratching, the biting and the kicking. Not again. Edward and I have talked about this before and he said he understands but I know deep he wants to go at it like we used to. Thinking about it too, I miss the sex also.

Mr. Cullen is working on a birth control for me, since regulars would never work. So until that is successfully finished, Edward is left in the dust with his right hand. I start to laugh at that, I'm laughing so hard that I don't realise that the bacon is burning and Jayden is becoming jumpy again. I slide down to the floor still laughing but I notice that the stove is being turned off. A shadow looms over me while I hear papa being yelled in the background. Papa papa? Who is papa?......Oh....ohhhhh. I slide back up to see Jayden being hugged by his papa.

"Hello Edward" I am smirking so bad right now.

"Hey Jacob. I see thinking about me has distracted you to the point of putting my son in danger." He lift his eyebrow not smirking back.

My smirk falls. "He is across the room and it was a small 'danger' as you put it. Bacon burns sometimes, Mr. Cullen" I start to through the bacon out then put the pan in the sink. I'll deal with it later. I walk over to my boys.

"You okay Jay?" I rub my nose again his until he rubs back. He does.

"Yes daddy. But bez more careful" He nips at my nose while holding onto Edward. I smile at his cuteness.

"Daddy promise." I turn to Edward. "Papa forgives Daddy?" I say while swaying my hips some. 'You can't stay mad at me Edward' I think to him.

He smiles. "Of course Papa can't stay mad at Daddy. Papa loves Daddy." I give him a kiss on the lips that would last long if Jayden didn't have his arms reaching for me. I take him from Edward.

"Time for bath Daddy" He waves his arms in the air.

"I agree with you Jay."

"Daddy shouldn't Papa join us?" He said, looking at me with those big eyes of his.

I bit my lip not knowing what to say, so I look at Edward for an anwser. Wow that option was so tempting for the both of us but I don't want Jayden saying something like "Daddy, something is poking me". Scaring my child of six months is not needed.

"No not today Jayden. I have some business to attend to but I will be back when you wake up from you afternoon nap." He said then kissed Jayden's forehead. We look at each other for a moment before he kisses me to but on my lip. His hand goes to the back of my neck to hold me in place. Our lips move quietly move against one another. His tongue wants entrance but I pull back. He wonders why and I motion my head towards Jayden.

"Its bath time Edward." I smirk.

"Its baths time Papa." Jayden repeats while crossing his arms.

Edward sees that he has lost and disappears with a his laughter following him.

* * *

After Edward's departure, Jayden and I have bath time,then a quick snack then he is off to slumber land. I yawn and wonder about joining him but the phone interrupts my thoughts. I walk down the stairs and into the living room. I pick up the phone.

"Jacob! Oh Jacob" Man its Bella and she sounds like she is crying.

"Yes Bells?" I question.

"E-(hi-cup)-edward he he he dumped me."

"Oh."

"How can you just say oh Jacob! The man of my dreams dumped me like a hot pancake and you say oh!"

"Well yeah. It seemed like it was bound to happen. He hasn't seemed the interested in you in a while and I know you've noticed." I say calmly.

"Of course I've notice but I never thought he would ever do it."

"Well ain't you surprised."

"Oh shut up! He has to have a another women. Some stupid whore with no life but to mess up others. I am going to find her and murder the bitch." He yelled.

My breath starts to quicken. She has some nerve calling me some stupid whore. I was about to let her have it but I feel arms circle my waist. Edward rubs my hips and starts to whisper to me which calm me down. My grip on the phone loosens up.

"You and I are together forever. Remember that." He whispers as he hugs me tighter. "I love you babe" He gives me kisses down my neck, I give him more room.

"Bells just calm down and I'll talk to y-y-YOU! damn. I talk you later bye." I hear her yell but I hang it up.

I turn to Edward. Throwing my arms around him, we kiss. Fuck I need this. Its so passionate and hard. I don't think our tongues could have gone any farther in each others mouths. Our tongues fight each other. Drool was running down my neck. Edward moved away to lick it up from my neck then bites me.

"Aahh Edward" I cried out. He suck on my neck as if he was going to eat me, fuck, I wanted more. I wrap my legs around him and fall onto the couch with me straddling him. He left my neck and I saw some blood dripping from his mouth. It was so sexy.

"Thanks" He response. He grabs my ass to pull me closer. We started to grind against one another. Fuck fuck fuck. I've missed this so much. He creeps a hand up my torso, rubbing my stomach then pinch my nipple. I cry out again. He leans into me then bits my bottom lip. Sucking on it, licking it while looking me in the eyes. Damn they're red again. I jerk back and he take the chance to take my shirt off then push me deeper into the couch. He grinds harder and finds a nipple to suck on.

He blows onto it just making the sensation better. I'm whimpering so badly right now while holding the couch so hard that I just might rip it. He pulls my boxers down. He starts to fist my dick then moving his hand faster and faster,fuck fuck fuck! His mouth is now on mine. Swallowing all the curse words that are flying out my mouth. I bit his lip and I arch of the couch. Oh man. My breathing comes in pants. Then I feel my semen drip down my thigh.

I release his lip, taking slow intakes of breath. Edward starts to kiss my cheek softly and my eye wander to his pants, thinking if he cum.

"I did" He continues to kiss me." I love you so much Jacob"

I take his hand in mine. Enjoying the treatment I am reciveing. But I am also thinking the same thing.

_I love you so fucking much Cullen_

* * *

_**So that's it for chapter four. Hoped ya enjoy it. Sorry for the rough sexiness but I am not the good at it. But eh they say practice make perfect. -smile-**_

**_R&R_**

**_Peace out_**


	5. So hope about this

Oh my goodness, I haven't updated in 2 years. Wooow. Funny thing is that this story is never forgotten because people review it. Thank you sooooo incredibly much for the people that favor, review and alert both me and the story. You guys mean a lot to me and I need to return the favor.

XXXXXX-88888xXXXXXX

Jacob's POV:

I awake next to Edward with his scent filing my nostrils in a big way. I sit up and stretch. Fuck, I feel so relaxed. I haven't been fuck by Edward in a few months. I flip my hair out of my face.

"I'm quite happy to cater to you my love." I jump. I didn't expect him to speak.

He moves closer to me and wraps his arms around my waist. My back is against the headboard. I begin to thread my hands threw Edward's hair. I wonder if he can feel that.

"I can." He replies. I laugh. Edward's hair is so soft. Either it's that baby hair or this is where Jayden received his soft brown hair from. My hair is thick and tangles easy. I should cut it soon.

"I'll love you either way." I smile at that. Best part about Edward is the unconditional love.

He laughs. "Shouldn't that be you doggy"

I yank his hair. He groans and just moves closer into my lap.

"Do you want to become one with me Edward?" I joke.

He lays kisses upon my thighs. "I believe Jayden is proof of that." He replies. He has a point.

The blanket falls from his hips as he begins to sit up. He moves in between my legs but doesn't stop the kisses. The kisses fall wherever he wants them too and I relish in the affection. I moan once his assault moves its way up my stomach and chest. His lips become attach to my nipple.

"Ahhh" I cry out. That's still a sensitive area. I grip Edward's biceps. He sucks harder as if wanting milk to flow out. His gentle caress moves up and down my back. After he is done with that one nipple he moves to the other to continue.

I bite my bottom lip. "Mmmm….hhhmmm" Edward, Edward, Edward…..I chant in my head.

He hears me and chuckles. He lets go. "Mmm Jacob." He licks the nipple again.

"Haaa…Edward" I pant out.

He becomes face to face with me. His arms wrap around my waist.

He breathes into my face. Our eyes connected. "Yes, my love?" He presses his pelvis down into mine.

Fuck, rings in my head. My hold on his biceps tighten, as does my eyes.

"No no no. Don't close those beautiful eyes" He speaks. I feel his lips laying butterfly kisses on my closed eyes.

I laugh softly. My eyes still not open. "Come on dear…." He groans.

"Say please"

He rolls his hips.

I gasp. "That's not a please"

It's as if I can see the smile. "That is a please."

"No Ed that means something completely different." I say

His kisses move around my cheek. "Please let me know, what I am trying to say." He says. Moving lower to my neck.

"Mmmm" I moan. I feel so good. "Well—"

_Knock knock_

I stop what I was about to say but Edward doesn't stop. My neck gets attacked more. I know hickies are going to be left.

His hand moves to my lower area. I gasp out.

"Papa?" I heard a little voice behind the door.

"Shh" Edward whispers. His assault becomes rougher. "Jayden….what's wrong" He says to the door.

"Umm….I'm hungry. Is daddy with you….I can't smell him in the house."

Edward laughs out loud and here I am trying to keep my moans in. The fuck!

Edward shushes me again. "Oh don't worry Jayden. I'll be out in a minute and Daddy is with me."

"...Really?" He says with confusion.

"Yes Jayden. Go watch some cartoons and I'll be down."

"With daddy?"

"Of course."

"Okay" He says more cheerful. I hear his foot disappear downstairs.

Edward turns his attention back to me and kisses me. Our lips move together so sweetly. My hands take hold of his hair as I massage his scalp. My balls no longer feel his hands but my ass does.

This is what I would love to wake up too every morning. A sexy man and unlimited love placed on me. I almost forget about Jayden until I heard that poor remote fall again.

I sigh. I give one more kiss to his lips. "Hey." I say with my hands still in his hair.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

He smiles. "I love you more."

"Nah ah." I shake my head with a smile.

"Mmm hmm" He rubs his nose against mine.

I laugh. "Come on." I push at his shoulders. "Get up. We need to feed Jayden."

He lays his body more on me. "Come on yourself." He hugs me tighter. "Let's leave him be and make another one of him or maybe a girl."

I raise my eye brow. "Yeah right Ed."

"I'm serious." He says.

I release my grip and flop onto the pillow behind me. "Let's give life some time and then we may have more, but we still have the Bella situation."

He gets up and moves to the dresser. "What's more to do about her Jacob?" He throws some boxers and sweatpants at me.

I sit up. "Well that fact that I am her quote on quote friend still. The fact that you just dumped her so she may hang around your house asking for more question and that she will see Jayden eventually. It's quite hard to hide him for long. " I'm dressed by the time I finish speaking.

"Ugh. Can't I just hold Jayden up like Mufasa did for Simba." He picks up one of Jaydens stuff toys. He waves it in the air like Simba. "Here is my child. I present him as the reason of why we are broken up. "

I shake my head at his stupidity. "Well Mufasa," I do air quotes. "Is she the scar that my child will have to kill in the future?"

He tosses the toy. "Maybe my love maybe." He says with a smile. "Come here." He leans against the dresser. I move to him.

"Trust me. Everything will be okay." He kisses my hand.

I snatch my hand away. "Well it better be Mufasa." I say with a smile. I move out of his embrace and toward the door. "Get dress dude. "

"Come on. Let go rut in the wild." He does a pelvic thrust.

I smirk. "Later okay."

He nods. That smile still there.

I go downstairs. I see Jayden with his stuff bat toy on the couch. He's watching Batman the Animated Series on the HUB channel. Woo is that a 90's show.

"Hey son." I go pick him up and kiss his forehead. He hugs me back.

"Hi daddy. Why you smell like papa?" He ask.

"Ha…well it's because papa slept next to me last night." It's the truth.

"Oh"

I put him back on the couch. I walk into the kitchen to see what we have left in the kitchen. Seem like a grocery store type of day.

Seems like a grits and sausage type of day too. Hmm oh well.

"Jayden, you cool with grits and sausages?"

"Yes." He says. Batman is now fighting the Joker.

"Cool" I grab some pots and start up the grits.

"Hey my dear son" So Edward comes down.

Jayden smiles. "Papa the Joker trying to kill Batman." He points to the TV.

"Whoa, really?" He sits next to him. I smile. I love it when they bond.

I put my hoodie on and continue making our meal. I get popped a few times by those damn grits. Tasty fuckers.

XXXX-XXXXX

**So I finally updated this lovely story. **

**Also check out Natural Days about this family. But its set in the future. **

**Peace out my loves**


	6. So do you do the poo poo or do I?

Another chapter…so enjoy and thank you all for reviewing. It's great to know that people enjoy this little story so much. Honestly I do not know how long this will be but it will be under 20 chapters.

-Thanks again folks.

000-0000-0000-0000-000-000-000-0-0000-0000-0000-0000

"Soooo Edward…." I say. "When will you potty train the boy?" I'm leaning against the counter. Breakfast was enjoyable but Jayden is sitting on the couch with grits coving his pajamas. Edward is sitting on the stool next to me.

He shrugs his shoulders.

I stare.

He stares.

I pout.

He stares.

I throw my hands in the air. "Dude stop. I'm being serious. You said you got this."

He straightens his back. "I am too love. I don't know. Maybe when his is a year old I will. So far, he likes being changed."

I give him a dry look. (-_-). "Edward, that's a sign that he is ready. That fact that he knows he is being changed. The boy brings me his diaper bag. If he wasn't half vampire, I wouldn't be bothering you. I would actually have a child that should be learning to walk about this time. "I point my finger at him. "You bought the potty okay."

He laughs. "That I did." He moves off the stove. He makes his way in front me. He grasps one hand to lay a kiss upon it. "You know you are a great dad my love." Our bodies move closer together.

My arms lay on his shoulders. His arms wrap around me. "What are you doing Edward?"

He kisses me. His cold ones move with my warm ones. He pulls me closer as if that's possible. I am enjoying the kiss. Edward's lips always have such a great affect on me. He could make me forget things while making me do things. He doesn't use this power of his often but when his does, I know I'm out of luck.

"Hey, how about you go grocery shopping and I'll clean up our boy." He says between kisses. I can barely comprehend what he is saying. He kisses me harder. I can feel his erection being strand. Mine is too. Maybe the boy won't here if we have a quicky.

"Jacob.." He whispers.

"Hmm" I respond. Our kiss is still continuing.

"Did you hear me?" He questions.

I pull away. My breathing slowing begins to calm down. "Maybe if you stop for a moment."

He smirks. "Did you hear me?" He repeats.

"Umm…" I am trying to remember. I remember lips, saliva, heat and something about our boy.

"You are getting warmer."

I'm not about to play his minds games today. "Imma be honest. Whatchu say?" I wanna fuck and he is asking me something about the boy.

"Yes, _**our **_boy Jacob. I said how about you go grocery shopping and I clean him up."

I perk up at that. Food. "Sure." I unhook my arms. He doesn't move his. "Can I have some money?" My hand does the "give me" motion.

"What are you going to give me?"

I sigh. A moment ago, I probably would have played along but my erection disappeared from the word Food. "Dude, seriously. This food feeds your son."

"Haha. I know my son will not go hungry." He chuckles. "But I may"

"You don't eat." I shot back.

"Food that you cook, no. But animals….mmm that I do eat and I have a beautiful wolf that needs a good licking." His cold nose tickles mine.

That does sound amazing. "Sadly today, I have other plans, but tonight." I move in closer. I whisper in his ear. "You can eat me and you can put whatever spices you want one me too." I move back to see Edward's eyes closed. I guess I gave him a pretty good image. I suddenly hear my phone buzz

"Dude, go clean him up." I move away from him to answer my phone on the counter.

Oh it's just a text.

**Hey shitface.**

Of course. Leah.

_**Nuthin…chillen with my family. **_

It's a minute before she response.

"**Meaning just Jayden?" **

_**No. Edward too. **_

**Ooooooo. Kool. U finally got some dick. **

I shake my head.

"_**Yes I did. Have you?"**_

"**Ha! You know that shit don't get me wet."**

"_**Oh yes. Pussy for the world with you. "**_

"**Damn straight. Besides dat. You and Jayden still coming?"**

"_**Of course. Just have to head to the store b4hand."**_

"**Ight. I'll come get you. We can ride together. Be ready in 30."**

"_**K. thx."**_

I look at the sink for a moment, thinking that I should clean but I decided against it. I better hop in the shower.

After the shower, I decided on wearing my batman hoodie, black jeans and my combat boots. I brush my hair back.

As I am walking back downstairs, I see Jayden trying to put on his boots.

"So you've washed him?" I ask on the last step.

"In the sink" He leans again the front entrance.

"His clothes?"

He picks Jayden up. He begins to giggle as he always does when one of us pick him up.

Unzipping the coat he says. "A red thermal shirt with a Spongebob hoodie on. "

He drops the boy back down. "Ok I guess I can deal with that." I scratch my head. Never been much of a fan of the sponge but it was a gift.

I kneel in front of Jayden and mush his cheeks together. "Hey kiddo. Are you ready to go visit the pack?"

He nods his head with excitement. I kiss his pushed out lips. "Great."

_BEEP BEEP!_

Oh that's Leah. I walk over to Edward.

"See ya later love." He says.

"Yeah same to you" I kiss him. "Please lock up. Thanks."

He kisses my hand. "As you ask."

I smile. I mouth 'I love you' again.

I pick up Jayden and run outside. Have to be careful of the black ice though. Damn winter and its effects of our beautiful earth.

0000—00000-0000-0000-0000—000-000—000-00

Thanks so much for all of the reviews. Hope you enjoy the chapter.


	7. Reservation Love

Welcome to the year of 2013. Hope you enjoy the chapter. I already know that I am only going to update this randomly. I wish I could be a consistent updater but I am not. *Le sigh*

Onward my beauties. Surprises below:

* * *

The drive was pretty quick thanks to Leah wreck less driving skill; even with snow and a child in the car, nothing will make her be tame.

I'm always excited whenever we go hang at the reservation. Everyone is fun and full of good spirit with the upcoming of the changing season. I can't wait for this coldness to end. Even if people find spring to be mucky, I just can't find that way. New changes and taking moments to reflect on life and its blessings.

I see Jayden in the mirror. He's looking pretty excited too in his car. His cute smile. Oh that's another thing. I wonder when he'll lose his first baby teeth.

"Dang girl" A hand hits my thigh. The accused hand belongs to Seth.

"Dude, get out the car" I realized that I was alone with my own musing this whole time. Even my child is gone.

I release my breath and open the car door. Seth moves out of the driver's seat.

Our hands claps and we bang our shoulders. A regular greeting between us. "So what's going on, man?" He says. We walk toward the old house. Ice is still hanging on the porch, as with the trees.

"Nothing new." I reply.

He gives me a sideways smirk. "Yeah, sure. Don't play me. I smell your vampy more than usual. Ya'll on better terms?"

I give a light laugh. "Well, he did dump a certain human and is also going to potty train our dear son over there"

He smacks my back in joy. "Bout time. Shit I bet the make-up sex was nice."

"Hmmm, and the morning after." We laugh. I love talking with Seth. Even though he is younger, he is one of my best friends. If Leah wasn't already Jayden's godmother, he would easily get it.

We finish laughing. "Come on, let's see what the pack is doing in the house" I agree as we walk inside the house.

I immediately hear Jayden's laughter. I see Embry throwing him in the air.

"Who's my favorite little man" As he catches him

"I am" Jayden squeals with laughter.

"That's right" He throws him again. After he catches him, he showers him with kisses. Jayden is laughing. Clearly enjoying himself.

"Hey" I say. Making Embry stop his kisses. "Who said you can be kissing all up on my kid?" I joke.

"Phsss. No one needs it." He returns back to Jayden.

I chuckle quietly and look for Seth. He moved over to the kitchen table with the rest of the pack. I take a seat next to him and greet everyone after I remove my coat.

"Someone finally decides to join us." Mocks Quil.

"How about you focus on your man not dropping my child." I shot back.

"Naw I like focusing on you more." He says with a smile. He continues. "It's good to see you man." He moves across the table and pats my shoulder in affection.

I nod my head in acknowledgement. "Same here bro"

For the next few hour we talk and catch up. The cards are on the table and we are going hard in a game of crazy 8's. Laughter is heard throughout the house. Man I've missed everyone. Jayden eventually finds me and come sits on my lap. Leah gives him some food from the fridge and a coloring book to keep him busy as the grown folks talk.

I find out about what everyone has been up too. Embry and Quil have moved in together. Leah has been been have "sexual relations" with an amazon vampire in the woods. It's nothing permanent because the amazons are always moving but she says the sex was bone shaking. Paul has opened up a shop selling hand crafted things. Seth has found out he's gay. Honestly wasn't that surprised.

I get up to get a class of water with Jayden behind me when I hear the door open.

"Ooooooh. Is that my favorite grandson, I see?" My mom throws her backs into my dad's arms and runs to Jayden. She squeezes his little body. I give my dad a sympathetic smile as he puts the groceries away.

"Hey dad" I take a gulp.

"Hey Jacob." He grabs some water too and kicks the door close. "Sarah, let the child breath."

"Oh shush. He loves his grandma's hugs. Isn't that right baby?" He coos over him.

"Yes!" Jayden says joyfully. She gives my father that 'I told you so look'. She pulls Jayden away to another room, whispering about a new gift.

I turn to my father. "Long day?"

"I was with your mother. Enough said." I laugh out loud. Yes I did know. With my sister off the res with their careers, my mother usually grabs him for anything. I couldn't shop with the woman. A football game, sure, because she becomes one of those hardcore fans but otherwise that women is mean to be token in does. I love and would do anything for her though. No questions asked.

"Oh your sisters are coming to visit soon. You should be getting a call eventually."

"Cool. They can finally meet Jayden." That and it's always fun to see Leah swoon over Rachel. That crush has been going on for a long time. I go sit at the table and nudge Leah.

"What?" She's listening to story from Jared.

I chuckle. "Rachel is coming." I wait.

A smile slowly appears and she raises an eyebrow. "Ohh I can finally see my future wifey?"

"If that's how you see it." I shrug.

She biting her lip. "Hmm I gotta get her a gift to show my love and affection." That's how Leah usually treats Rachel. Even though Rachel is straight, she still accepts Leah's affection and eggs it on by giving her simple kisses on Leah's cheek.

I shake my head. Girls man.

"Daddy!" He starts running toward me. I knee down to his level. "Look, look. Nana got me books."

"Oh, nice. How many books do you have?"

His face twist in concentration. "Umm…" He looks and begins to count. "4…5…6. I have 6 books."

I pat his head. "Good boy. Maybe you can read to Papa later this week."

He beams in excitement. He hands me the books to hold and run to my dad. My dad grabbed Jayden's hand and they walked him the living room together. That's one of their favorite thing to do together. He's the reason Jayden loves Batman.

My mother comes over to the table. "Alright. Any mess you people make it better be cleaned my midnight. You can stay but if a mess is left, I will kick you out. No questions asked." She scans the table to make sure everyone understand.

"Good and Jacob dear?" I met her eyes. "Can Jayden stay the night?"

I nod. "Sure mom."

"Great and shot you could even let him stay a few days longer because I did take the week off work." She says as she looks off to the side.

"Anything ya want mom." I smile. She kisses me on the cheek and goes to join them in the living room.

"Oh oh oh. A few days of play while the son is away." Quil teases.

"Shut up" I say lightly with a small smile. But I can't help but agree.

* * *

Billy is walking and Sarah is alive. Surprise!

Read and review please. I love ya'll comment so much.


End file.
